Love Heals the Heart
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: What would I do if Frodo claimed the Ring for himself? Will my love for him heal his aching heart? Where this takes place may become clear to you. It's all complete!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own LotR. I just love creating my own versions of it. (Note that this is fictional and did not really happen.) This is my first LotR fic ever! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Characters**: It's me, Frodo Baggins, and the One Ring, though there is a part where there's a mention of Samwise Gamgee and Sméagol/Gollum.

**Type of Story**: It's romance and drama.

**Summary: **What would I do if Frodo claimed the Ring for himself? Will my love for him heal his aching heart? Where this takes place may become clear to you.

**Love Heals the Heart**

**The Future of Frodo Baggins**

I just sat there, watching you looking at the round object, admiring Its beauty, Its golden color. You were no longer yourself, for the Ring of Power made you be as Sméagol was; wretched, lost, and consumed by the accursed Ring. Your clothing was torn and worn out. I knew the Ring had succeeded in possessing you, fooling you that It would give you great love and power. The result to this was that you feared the White Face (the Sun) and the Darkness, but you were afraid of the Shadows more than anything else. You were so different, so lost. I wondered if you sill cared about Sam and the rest of our friends, of _me_… You stared across the Sea, to the future you were _supposed_ to have; to go to the Undying Lands. Since the Ring took you over, you would never have that future, and all of Middle-earth, of Valinor, and of the _World_, was lost forever.

You fell asleep, the Ring on your heart. I crawled over to you, tears streaming down my face as I held you in my arms. "Sarah?" you asked, slowly opening your weary eyes, surveying me and your surroundings. Your eyes were still blue (my favorite color). I knew nothing could change the color of your eyes. You seemed to have the notion of who I was, your friend, your lover. You looked so heartbroken for all the things you did, for claiming the Ring for yourself. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh," I assured you, kissing your forehead. "You didn't mean to do it."

"I'm so sorry…" Tears fell from your eyes.

"Shhh," I said to soothe you again. "Go to sleep, love. You're safe in my arms, Frodo…"

"Thank you, Sarah…" You relaxed in my embrace.

"I love you…" I just let out those three words, my heart so broken that you were in so much pain. I felt the Ring between me and your body, but I knew that this time our love for each other would prevail over It, that now, nothing can keep us apart anymore. You felt so light. _This must be how he felt when Sam carried him up to Mount Doom_, I thought, feeling more tears drop from my eyes.

"I love you, too, Sarah…" Your voice seemed so sad, so honest, so soft and gentle. I knew you must have felt touched that I still cared so much about you, after everything you had done, that I still loved you…

I made the tears on both your cheeks disappear, kissing them one by one. "Please be alright, Frodo," I pleaded to you out loud. "I love you, so much…" You fell asleep in my arms as I held you so close to me. I held you like this for the rest of the night. I hoped my love would help your future, my dear Frodo Baggins.

**Author's Note**: Well, did you enjoy it? I _hope_ you did! Please rate and review! Reviews motivate me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LotR. I just love creating my own versions of it. (This is still fictional.) This is my first LotR fic ever! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Characters**: It's me, Frodo Baggins, and the One Ring, though there is a part where there's a mention of Samwise Gamgee and Sméagol.

**Type of Story**: It's romance and drama.

**Summary: **This is _Frodo's_ point of view and feelings toward me as I hold him in my arms.

**Grateful for Your Love**

I looked at the round object, admiring Its beauty, Its golden color. I stared out into the Sea, at the future I would never have now that I claimed the Ring of Power for myself, now that Middle-earth, Valinor and Tol Eresea in the Undying Lands, and the _World_ has fallen because of me. The Ring has taken over me, fooling me that It would give me great beauty and power. Because of this, I now feared the White Face and the Darkness, but I was afraid of the Shadows more than anything else. I was so different, so lost in the Shadows. Suddenly, I felt someone watching me with intense eyes, all too aware of my problems, of the guilt that I feel deep inside me, but I fell asleep, not heeding them.

I could feel someone take me protectively in their arms, holding me so close to their chest. I could even feel the person's _heartbeat_. "Sarah?" I asked, opening my eyes, seeing your tear-stained face. My heart told me it was _you_ that took me in your embrace. "I'm so sorry…" I was so heartbroken for all the wrong things I've done, that I claimed the Ring for myself.

"Shhh," you said, kissing my forehead, making me feel so touched by how much you cared about me. "It's alright. You didn't mean to do it."

"I'm so sorry…" Tears streamed down from my eyes.

"Shhh," you assured me again. "Go to sleep, love. You're safe in my arms, Frodo."

"Thank you, Sarah," I said, relaxing in your embrace.

"I love you…" You seemed so heartbroken that I was in so much pain. Having the notion of this made _my_ heart break as well. The Ring was between you and my body, but I knew that this time, our love for each other would prevail over It, that now, nothing can keep us apart anymore.

"I love you, too, Sarah…" I was falling asleep in your gentle arms as you held me so close to you.

"Please be alright, Frodo," you pleaded to me out loud. "I love you, so much…" You said all this so sorrowfully. I fell asleep in your warm embrace, grateful for your company, for your friendship, for your love…

**Author's Note:** Well, did you enjoy it? I _hope_ you did! Please rate and review! Reviews motivate me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LotR or the songs that Sting made. I just love creating my own versions of the story, and I'm just barrowing Sting's song to make it _fit_ with the story.

**Characters**: It's me and Frodo Baggins.

**Type of Story**: It's romance.

**Summary: **This is the song that fits with how Frodo and I feel about each other in the story.

**I Burn for You**

Now that I have found you, in the coolth of your evening smile, the shape of your parasol, and your love flows through me, though I drink at your pool, I burn for you. I burn for…

You and I are lovers, when night time folds around the bed. In peace we sleep entwined, and your love flows through me, though an ocean soothes my head, I burn for you. I burn for you…

Stars will fall from dark skies, as ancient rocks are turning. Quiet fills the room. Love flows through me, though I lie here so still. I burn for you. I burn for you. I burn for…

I burn for you. I burn for you. I burn for you. I burn for you!

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this song and the other chapters! Touching, isn't it? Horray! This is my first LotR fic ever! (It will always be fictional.) I wrote all this down on paper for one of my friends at school, and I just thought I'd post it! I hope you loved all this! Tell me if you want more! Please rate and review! Reviews motivate me!


End file.
